Naruto High School Chapter 1
by WildAlbinoWolf
Summary: Another Story...Hope You'll Like It ;D


"I'm sick of school! Sick of classes! Sick of homework! SICK OF FUCKING EVERYTHING!" I exclaimed in the middle of my class. Temari, who was sitting next to me, shot me a stern expression.

"Calm down, Alibi!" I crossed my arms and slid stubbornly down my seat. She sighed and went back to doodling on the corner of her page, adding a few lines to what seemed to be a fan. I grumbled another set of curse words, ignoring what was going on around me. This school was so terrible, and so fucked up! All the students here were polite, organised, attentive in class, taking notes, searching to be the best model student in the world probably. Only one word to describe snobs like those. Nerds. How I hated them. And how I hated the idea of needing to get good grades in a maths exam or even having to make the slightest effort to finish up some plot graph. It was plain stupid.

"Class. Today we have four new classmates!" Kurenai Sensei's voice echoed in the room. New classmates. I pulled an invisible victory fist. Finally! Something interesting.

"Come on in," Our homeroom teacher smiled. The wooden door creaked open to reveal four boys slwoly treading in. Two of whom mad me wish I wasn't there right now. One of them was Naruto, my younger brother. The same spiky blonde hair, same orange shirt with a fox printed on it, and a pair of worn jeans. I had to stop myself from screeching as I saw his best friend and rival standing beside him, Kiba...A.K.A Dog boy, with his bright red tatoo fangs on his cheeks, a simple grey shirt, and the same weathered jeans as Naruto. Standing next to both of them were the mystery boys. One of them had the same kind of spiky hair as my younger brother, except his hair was a fiery red. He had the kanji meaning 'love' plastered on the left side of his forehead, a coal black shirt with a red skull in the center of it, and a pair of deep red jeans with golden chains dangling from it. He seemed a bit like a punk to me. Now the one standing next to him, the tallest of the four, was...well simply put, drop-dead gorgeous. Messy brown hair with an unusual kind of purple face paint decorating his entire face, a dark purple shirt and simple black jeans, with silver chains hanging. I bit my lip. Oooh he was someone to keep a look on. But I shook the thoughts from my head and concentrated on the issue at hand. How come my brother wound up in my school?

"WHY THE MOTHERFUCKER ARE YOU HERE, NARUTO AND KIBA?" I shouted out into the class.

"AND WHY ARE YOU BOTH HERE, GAARA AND KANKURO?" Temari yelled right after me. Everybody in the class spun back to stare blankly at us. Kurenai cleared her throat.

"I see you both are already aquainted...then let me-"

"No damnit! I won't have it! NARUTO CANNOT BE IN THIS CLASS! THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!" I was so pissed, so raving mad. I grabbed my school bag, threw it over my shoulder, and stomped as fast as I could out of the classroom, slamming the door behind me. There's no way! How could my brat of a little brother even be allowed to enter this school! And to think I came here just to get rid of him...man I'm going to let that Tsunade woman have it!

I bashed rudely into my principal's office and ground my teeth at the sight of her carefree expression, turning into a rather annoyed one.

"You're supposed to knock before y-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT ABOUT MANNERS JUST ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU LET NARUTO ENTER THIS SCHOOL EH?" I screamed right at her. She stood up and glared dangerously at me.

"Now you shut up an listen! He has every right to come here and you can't just come and tell me to kick him out! Just who do you think you are, Miss Uzumaki?" She responded in her loud booming voice.

"I DON'T CARE! KICK HIM OUT!"

"GO BACK TO CLASS RIGHT NOW! AND AFTER THAT YOU HAVE DETENTION!"

"WELL FUCK YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING? I'VE GOT BETTER STUFF TO DO THAN TO LISTEN TO YOUR HONKING GOOSE VOICE FOR AN HOUR!" I stormed out. And you know what, I'm not even going back to stupid class. They can give me a zero, so what, I don't give a damn! I ran back to my dorm and locked the door. Threw the heavy backpack out of my sight and sprawled on my bed. I let out a heavy, frustrated sigh, while gazing at my poster and photo-pasted wall, then up to the gleaming stars.

My silence was disrupted by a heavy couple of knocks.

"Hey open up, it's-"

*DUN DUN DUN...*

TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
